Rorter Ref and Rorterflex
The Rorter Ref In the name, "Ref" is an abbreviation of "Reflex", often used in Japan at the time. (ローターレフ) and Rorterflex are Japanese 6×6 TLR cameras made by Tōkyō Kōsoku Seiki-sha from 1941 to 1944. Description The Rorter Ref is much inspired from the 1936 Rolleicord models. The camera is focused is done by moving the front plate back and forth. The focus and advance knobs are on the photographer's right. The film advance automatically stops at each exposure, and there is a round window for a frame counter at the top right. The focus knob is surrounded by a depth-of-field plate. The shutter release button is placed underneath, and it is interlocked with the advance system for double exposure prevention. Double exposure prevention: advertisements reproduced in Nakamura, p.29 of no.173, and in , p.105. There is a magnifying glass inside the viewing hood and a mirror for eye-level reflex viewing, certainly released by a small lever on the right-hand side of the viewing hood. Advertisements reproduced in Nakamura, p.29 of no.173, and in , p.105. The nameplate is shaped like that of the early Rolleicord and is inscribed RORTER REF or RORTERFLEX in capital letters. Advertisements and other documents The Rorter Ref is not mentioned in the official list of set prices compiled in October 1940 and published in January 1941, presumably because it was not yet in production. . The camera was first announced and advertised in November 1941. , p.343. Advertisement placed by Tōkyō Kōsoku Seiki-sha in November 1941 and February 1942 show a picture of the camera with RORTER REF nameplate. Advertisement in November 1941 reproduced in Nakamura, p.29 of no.173; advertisement in February 1942 reproduced in , p.105. The documents mention a Universal Name inferred from the katakana ユニバーサー. Anastigmat f/4.5 and 5–250 shutter speeds. The price is given as in November 1941, raised to in 1942 (case ¥14.16 extra). The Rorter Ref or Rorterflex appears in the government inquiry listing the Japanese camera production as of April 1943. , item 115. The document indifferently uses the suffix "Ref" instead of "Flex" for various TLR cameras, e.g. listing an "Elmo Ref" for an "Elmoflex". The shutter is a Pleime giving 5–200, T, B speeds. , shutter item 18-U-4. The manufacturer's name is unfortunately missing from the document, as well as the details of the lens. Advertisements for the camera were placed until March 1944. , p.343. Actual examples At least one example of the Rorter Ref is reported in , with a Grimmel Anastigmat f/4.5 lens in a Union shutter (T, B, 5–200). , p.860. Another example has been observed with the RORTERFLEX nameplate and a Pleime shutter. Example observed in an online auction. It reportedly has an Electr Anastigmat 75mm f/4.5 lens. Notes Bibliography * Item 331. * Item 115. * The camera does not appear in this list. * P.860. * Nakamura Kin (中村欽). "Hanseiki mae no jū-ichi-gatsu ni wa..." (半世紀前の十一月には..., In November, fifty years ago...) In no.173 (November 1991). Nishinomiya: Camera Collectors News-sha. P.29. The camera is not listed in . Category: Japanese 6x6 TLR Category: R